chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Nobility
Formal Title A formal title is a complete listing of an individual's social and noble status. Formal titles for accomplished individuals can get quite long and complex, and as such, formal titles are typically only used the first time someone is introduced, or when the individual is announced in a noble court. Presented here, in order of use, are the elements of a formal title. #'Noble Title and non-martial Honorifics '''The individual's noble title and/or honorific. If this is below Lady or Lord and the individual possesses a religious title or martial honorific, this is usually left out in favor of those elements. #'Religious Title''' The highest rank the individual has achieved in the Ecclesia, Inquisition, or Justiciary; with the exception of Templar, which is listed as part of an individual's martial title. #'Martial Honorific' Sir or Dame, if the individual is a member of the Knights of Xilosia. #'Full Name' The individual's full Imperial Name, including praenomen, regnomen, cognomen, and generational titles. All parts of a formal title up to and including the full name are announced together, and all parts after are announced in a list. #'Martial Title' The highest rank an individual has achieved in the Legion or Knights of Xilosia. #'Allegiance Title' The title an individual has gained based on allegiance to an other individual or house of higher rank, which always includes the full name and proper honorific of the other individual (if applicable). #'Heroic Titles' Any titles granted in recognition of heroic deeds (these titles are the only optional part of a formal title, and using one's own heroic titles is considered highly gauche). Examples of Formal Titles *Lady Dame Tatiana Corvus Aurelian, Knight Tribune, and Retainer to King Tyrannus Corvus Rex *Gaius Grandius Carrus, Yeoman to Lord Cassius Grandius Atreri *Prince Duke Sir Verinus Corvus Rex, Legate *Lady Dame Fleurette Grandius Couture, Legate Praetor, and Vicereine to King Albus Grandius Rex *King Cardinal Verus Xilos Rex, Consort to Queen Therasia Xilos Rex *Lord Reginald Xilos Weschesterson XXIV, Mender of the Dania Lifegem, and Vanquisher of Thyryzx *Queen Pontiff Therasia Xilos Rex Noble Activities Once a noble acquires control of a barony, they are expected to begin holding monthly courts, where those under them may petition them to take actions on behalf of their domain. Nobles of Lord or Lady ranking are guaranteed audiences at these courts if desired, and the holder of the court may admit others as they please (and typically delegate the duty of this decision to a trusted adviser). The holder of the court is not under any obligation to act as their petitioners desire, but consistent negligence of one's constituents is a socially and politically dangerous prospect. Any noble of Patrician rank or higher can call a Forum at their premises (or any premises which they have permission to use), an event that is half political debate, half socialite party. The evening begins with a formal discussion about whatever issue the Forum was called on, where the caller of the Forum is guaranteed the right to speak, and other speakers are given the floor as dictated by a moderator (usually a noble of some import selected by the caller). Once the debate is concluded (a decision which is made by the moderator), the attendants disperse among the premises to speak with their closer associates about the issues raised on a more intimate and subtle basis, with food, drink, and often entertainment (all provided by the caller of the Forum). Nobles of Patrician ranking or higher are guaranteed access to all Forums. Others gain access by way of invitation (this includes influential plebeians and foreigners). Noble Titles The nobility of the Imperium is organized into a strict hierarchy of rights and responsibilities, divided into rankings that confer titles, abilities, and duties. These rankings are cumulative, meaning that each rank has all the privileges and expectations of all ranks below them. The Imperator, or Emperor, is the unifying figure of the three Imperial Kingdoms. His authority is divine and absolute, and even Kings and Queens must obey his commands. The Imperator has all the authority of a King or Queen over all three houses, and can decree changes to Imperial Law. The King or Queen of a great house is the commander in chief of that house's territories. A monarch has the ability to declare war, barter peace, create, abolish, or modify laws within their monarchy so long as they comply with Imperial Law; and can elevate any noble whose house serves their own to any rank that noble could achieve. A King or Queen can name any member of their family as the Grand Prince or Grand Princess, making them heir apparent to the throne. A Grand Prince or Princess has all the authority and responsibility of the monarch (but cannot supersede the monarch's orders). When the current monarch steps down or dies, the Grand Prince or Grand Princess inherits the throne. In the absence of a Grand Prince or Grand Princess, the Imperator may name a new King or Queen. If he does not, a Council of the Crown is called. The Viceroy or Vicereine is the most trusted adviser and confidant of the King or Queen. A monarch can name any one non-royal noble as their Viceroy or Vicereine, who gains the right to elevate other nobles of any house up to the rank of Duke. Only a member of a royal family with the rank of Duke or higher can approve the founding of a new noble house. The title of Lord or Lady is typically given to very influential nobles, such as those who control a settlement (or play a vital role in its governance or functionality), or who have performed a great service for the Imperium. Starting from this rank, nobles are expected to attend most if not all local Forums, and are guaranteed an audience during Court. A Lord or Lady can also raise Gentlemen and Gentlewomen of any house that serves the same great house to Esquire. Patrician is the first rank of any importance, and can only be awarded to nobles who have land in their name. Patricians do not need invitations to attend local Forums, can call Forums of their own, and can raise Gentlemen and Gentlewomen in their house to the rank of Esquire. This title is awarded to adults in established noble houses, and to those who entered nobility via Knighthood. Esquires do not have any new rights, but have earned the interest and recognition of their noble peers. The lowest noble ranking. This title is afforded to children in established noble houses, and to members of newly founded noble houses. Being a Gentleman does not grant many privileges beyond what all citizens have, and are generally regarded by established nobles with disinterest. In practice it is more of a symbol of permission granted to begin playing the social and political game of nobility. Allegiance Titles When a noble with the rank of Lord or higher marries an individual of lower status, that individual is immediately elevated to their spouse's status as a Consort. This is similar in nature to Retainership, but if the individual is charged with wrongdoing, it does not necessarily carry over to their spouse. If a Consort's spouse is raised or lowered in ranking, their Consorthood is also adjusted appropriately. A Retainer is an official representative of an individual noble or noble house. They may act as a messenger of their allegiance's authority, essentially giving orders as that individual or house. Both the Retainer and the individual or house to whom they owe allegiance are punished for any wrongdoing the Retainer commits while acting in this capacity. A noble or house may name as many Retainers as they like, but having a large retinue of Retainers for no apparent reason (or for overtly subversive reasons) is considered both irresponsible and gauche, and can impact one's social standing greatly. A foreigner who is named a Retainer to a noble of Patrician rank or higher, or to a house whose head is of Patrician rank or higher, is granted a visa for as long as they hold that position. A Yeoman is any plebeian in the direct employ of an individual noble or noble house, who has not been given the authority of retainership. A Yeoman might be anything from a mercenary to a gardener. Being a Yeoman does not grant an individual any special privileges beyond the duties of their occupation, but are generally considered to be a social step up above other plebeians. Honorifics Imperator, King, Queen, Grand Prince, and Grand Princess can be used as honorifics and supersede all others. In casual conversation, King and Queen Consorts are also referred to as King and Queen. Prince or Princess supersede both noble and martial honorifics in casual conversation, and supersede noble honorifics in formal titles. Sir or Dame refer to a member of the Knights of Xilosia. Martial honorifics can be used interchangeably with noble ones, although they should supersede Lord and Lady for any noble of that rank or lower when used by plebeians. Lord or Lady when used by fellow nobles can refer to anyone of that rank or higher. It is appropriate for a plebeian to refer to any non-royal noble as a Lord or Lady, regardless of actual rank. Category:Lore